


Secret Book Club

by absolutelymostdefinitelynot



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelymostdefinitelynot/pseuds/absolutelymostdefinitelynot
Summary: Luz accidentally lingers in Amity’s hideout, and sees something she isn’t supposed to.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 875





	Secret Book Club

It  _ seemed _ like a good idea.

All Luz wanted to do was to sneak into Amity’s secret hideout in the library, and to leave her the  _ Good Witch Azura _ fanfic she wrote for the two of them as a present. You see - Amity’s been a little stressed lately, Luz has noticed, and wanted to surprise her with something she thought she’d enjoy.

Okay, Luz noticed that Amity seemed  _ really _ stressed out about something the last two weeks or so, and she’s even been avoiding Luz on the occasion; sometimes the girl straight up just  _ runs _ when she sees the human, and she can’t figure out  _ why. _ Like, did she do something to offend the other girl after grom?

It doesn’t matter, because she wants to try her best to make up for it, whatever it is - and she’s hoping this juicy fanfic will be the fix. She knows Amity shouldn’t be in her hideout anytime soon - she’s usually out at this time, if Luz remembers correctly. Luz is quick to get inside it, making sure no one is around to see her. She places the stack of papers on the single desk in the room, and looks around for a moment.

It’s pretty cute in here, Luz admits. Amity’s got good taste in decor, this place is super cozy and has a great atmosphere to read or study in. 

She takes a look at Amity’s collection of books, a little in awe at some of the editions in here. And then Luz happens to find a rare edition of one of her favorite kid books; the one that has the  _ special ending _ in the bonus chapter, and now she’s standing there, reading it.

She’s completely engrossed in reading, unaware as to how much time has passed when she hears books being moved on the exterior wall to the hideout and starts to panic.  _ Oh shoot, good going Luz you idiot! Amity will hex you if she catches you in here! _ She screams in her mind, shoving the book she was reading back onto the shelf and looking around - for anywhere - to hide.

Just as she spots a large cushion propped up against the corner wall, the entry to the hideout starts to open; she quickly gets behind the cushion to hide.

Amity walks in, of course - scowl on her face as the shelf behind her closes and throws her bag on the floor, silence enveloping the room. Luz hears her heartbeats hammer in her chest, her back is pressing nearly painfully against the bookshelves behind her. Amity sighs loudly, and Luz can barely see her from this angle. She tries to stay as quiet as possible, breathing as calm as she can to not alert the other girl of her presence.

Amity walks over to the shelf with her diary on it, grabbing for it and going to her desk - she stops a couple feet from it abruptly, making a small noise instead.

“Was someone  _ in _ here?” She says out loud, looking around for anything out of place, seeing nothing as Luz has a very quiet internal panic attack. She puts her diary on the desk, and picks up the stack of papers that the human had left for her.

“Oh.” She says after a pregnant pause, Luz hearing the papers shuffle. “She knows to  _ not _ come in here..”

_ She doesn’t sound mad, _ Luz thinks to herself, pulling her knees closer to her chest. Amity pulls the chair out of the desk and sits down on it, scooting herself in.  _ Oh, great. I really hope I’m not having to sit here for too long.. _

-

Amity reads the entire thing in one sitting. Luz’s back is  _ killing _ her, but she’s got the goofiest smile of satisfaction on her face. Amity liked it, clearly, considering she made several comments out loud about it, even  _ ‘ooooooh!’ _ -ing at the particular part Luz  _ knew _ she would like. She put it in there just for her, of  _ course _ she’d like it. It’s not like Luz was nervous about it or anything, but it wasn’t like she was planning to be here to actually  _ hear _ Amity's reaction to it.

Just when Luz thinks she’s in the clear and that Amity’s going to leave - she opens her diary to start writing in it instead, moving to sit on the beanbag in the middle of the floor instead, diary propped up on her knees. 

The human curses in her head,  _ of course she’s gonna write in her diary! Why the hell did I think otherwise?! _ As she feels her straining muscles ache. She’s going to feel this for the next week, she just knows.

Jeez, she sure is writing a lot. Luz can only see about half of the other girl from this specific angle - but the gentle, genuine smile on Amity’s face as she quickly writes on the page has Luz’s heart feeling  _ something. _ What is she even writing about? She doesn’t want to invade Amity’s privacy, but she also wishes she could read the page.

She writes in there for about twenty minutes before setting the diary down, and Luz almost sighs in relief.  _ Finally. _ And then Amity picks up her phone to type out a message to someone, stretching her legs out, and Luz almost -  _ almost _ wants to just throw the large cushion aside just to tell her to get out of here already! 

It’s so quiet in here that Luz could hear a pin drop. She closes her eyes, residing to just wait out Amity at this point, because what else can she do? She shouldn’t have been allured by reading that bonus chapter. She should’ve just borrowed it from Amity, and asked for forgiveness later or something. Being distracted easily is a curse she wishes upon no one.

She hears Amity’s fingers stop tapping on her phone, and then a noise that sounds like her tossing her phone off to the side, onto the floor. Is she finally leaving? Oh thank the stars. There’s some more shuffling noises, which Luz think’s Amity is getting up - but she doesn’t hear any footsteps - instead, silence follows. She’s utterly confused, and then she hears Amity let out an unsteady breath.

Which is.. weird, maybe she’s stretching? There’s more sounds of movement and then quiet envelops the room again..

Luz hears a very quiet noise, one that has her frozen on the spot - she then opens her eyes, peering over at Amity - and what she sees has her heart  _ pounding _ so very loudly in her chest.

Amity’s touching herself. Luz feels her entire face light up in embarrassment.

Oh  _ my god. What do I do?! _

She can’t even see a whole lot from this angle - not that she was trying,  _ oh Amity would kill me if she knew I was here _ \- she screams at herself as the other girl moans quietly from her spot several feet away.

Luz wishes she could turn off all her senses, because the  _ noises _ Amity is making are affecting her greatly. She can see her slip a hand under her shirt from here to grope at her own small breasts - Luz can’t tear her eyes away from her friend. She  _ knows _ it’s wrong, but she can’t stop watching.

Luz is starting to feel  _ way _ too warm, hiding behind this cushion.

_ Does she come in here often to do this? _ Luz wonders to herself. She’s not exactly a stranger herself, with her own body - but she wasn’t expecting Amity to be so  _ well  _ acquainted with- Luz stops that particular train of thought, she’s definitely not wondering how often Amity masturbates. Friends don’t think about other friends touching themselves.

And then Luz watches Amity sink several fingers  _ inside  _ herself underneath her clothes - the other girl moaning loudly - and Luz thinks she might die on the spot.

She’s having a hard time breathing. She knows her entire face is flustered, and her body feels like it’s on  _ fire. _ She closes her own legs tightly - the slick sounds of Amity desperately fingering herself has Luz’s own body reacting accordingly. She’s ashamed she’s feeling like this - she wasn’t supposed to be here, she wasn’t supposed to see  _ this - but she doesn’t want to look away, is the thing. _

Amity’s loud. A lot louder than Luz had thought. Not that Luz was thinking about Amity in this way.. Oh, yeah, well now she definitely is. It’s nearly impossible  _ not _ to. Luz can barely even see the side of her face from this angle - she’s got her face pressed into the side of the beanbag - the pale skin of her neck exposed. Luz can see the blush on her skin over from here, and it makes her wish she could see  _ more. _

She quietly slips her own hand down into her pants - praying to any god that Amity is too distracted with her own pleasure to hear anything, not that Luz is making any noise; and is extremely embarrassed as to how  _ wet  _ she is.

_ That’s new, _ she thinks.

Amity whimpers, her own hand moving faster and faster - Luz can’t avert her eyes. She drinks in the view, mesmerized, as she also touches herself. The other girls legs are shaking, her entire posture taut with tension. She’s so desperate with her movements that Luz wishes it was  _ herself _ touching Amity like that - and at that revelation, her own brain starts to short-circuit.

Luz feels way too close to an orgasm, way too fast. She feels light-headed. And then just as she feels her own rapidly building pleasure start to bubble over, Amity cries out a  **_“Luz,”_ ** as she moans, entire body shaking as she comes - said human’s eyes go wide in shock as puts her other hand over her own mouth to stop any noises from coming out as she finishes.

Luz sits there, body rigid in the aftermath, not daring to move. It’s quiet again. 

Her brain has her own name spoken from Amity’s lips on a feedback loop. Several silent moments pass, and Luz eventually sees Amity get up on shaking legs as her own heartbeats are deafening in her ears.

She eventually puts her diary back on the shelf, staring at it for several moments before grabbing her phone off the floor and leaving the hideout entirely.

Maybe thirty minutes or so pass before Luz has the conscious thought that she needs to move.

-

When she sees Amity the next day at school in passing, Luz briefly has a moment of panic as the other girl marches straight up to her.

“If I ever see evidence of you leaving anything in my secret room ever again, I’ll have your head for it.” She threatens, and Luz immediately brings her hands up in defense, opening her mouth to reply- “because you know you can just ask, and I’ll let you in.  _ Just you, _ though.” She finishes with, ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Did you at least like the fanfiction?” Luz finds herself asking, even though she already knows the answer. Amity narrows her eyes at the human with a scowl, blush evident on her face.

“Are you  _ really _ asking me that?” She replies, unable to keep the smile off of her face.


End file.
